Osterwochende
by gloriaglitter
Summary: Das Osterwochende von Hawkeye und Francis im Jahr 1972 Slash!


Die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir und ich will mit ihnen kein Geld verdienen. Nur ein bisschen Spass haben

Hawkeye/ Mulcahy Story (Danke Djap für die Inspiration für dieses Süße Paar!) Anspielung auf Charles/Margret

Slash! Wer´s nicht mag sollte jetzt aufhören zu lesen

**Das Osterwochende**

Ostersonntag 1972

_Schatz, hast du die Smarties gesehen?_

Francis Mulcahy streckte seinen Kopf durch die Durchreiche von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer und schaute seinen Lebensgefährten fragend an.

_Schmartiesch, kaina Ahmung mwho die Schind._

Antwortete Hawkeye mit vollem Mund.

_Benjamin Franklin Pierce, was hast du da in deinem Mund? Und was steht in der Bibel übers Lügen geschrieben?_

Fragte Francis böse.

_Wir sind bei den Winchesters zum Osteressen eingeladen und ich wollte der kleinen Elisabeth etwas Süßes mitbringen._

Francis Kopf verschwand wieder in der Küche und Hawkeye wusste genau, dass er Riesen Mist gebaut hatte. Francis Mulcahy war der liebenswürdigste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt und man musste schon sehr gemein werden damit er wütend wurde.

_Francis, Schatz es tut mir leid._

Hawkeye ging in die Küche. Francis stand an der Spüle und spülte das Geschirr.

_Das machst du mit purer Absicht. Du wolltest von Anfang an nicht zu Charles und Margeret nach Boston. Du suchst schon die ganze Zeit nach Ausreden und Gründen damit wir heute zu Hause bleiben. Weißt du was, wenn du nicht willst, dann fahre ich alleine nach Boston._

Francis hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet und Hawkeye wusste, dass er seinen Schatz nur auf eine Art und Weise noch Stoppen konnte.

Er griff Francis an den Schultern und zog ihn zu sich hin dann begann er Francis zu küssen. Erst als beide keine Luft mehr bekamen unterbrach Hawkeye den Kuss und sah Francis tief in die Augen.

_Du glaubst doch nicht allen ernstes, dass du die Sache so aus der Welt schaffen kannst? _

Fragte Francis immer noch atemlos

_Ich bin ein Idiot Schatz, ein riesen Rindvieh! Bitte Verzeih mir. _

_Ja, du hast recht, ich hab alles daran gesetzt um dir den Ausflug nach Boston heute schlecht zu machen. Ich will da nicht hin_.

Hawkeye begann in der Küche auf und ab zu laufen.

_Ich weiss nämlich schon ganz genau wie das heute ablaufen wird. Lord und Lady Überborniert werden uns den weiteren Anwesenden vorstellen. Einige werden uns ansehen wie Affen im Zoo, die anderen werden sich angewiedert von uns Schwuchteln abwenden und uns den Rest des Tages ignorieren. Du glaubst doch nicht allen ernstes das die heute mehr als fünf Sätze mit uns Reden. Von wegen Sexuelle Revolution bei den Schickis und Mickis in Boston ist es doch immer noch das Jahr 1625 und am liebsten würden sie uns auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen._

_Nein Francis ich hab heute keine Lust da hin zu gehen. Am liebsten würde ich hier bleiben, hier in Crapeapple Cove wo wir echte Freunde haben. Wenn es nach mir ginge würden wir heute morgen in die Kirche gehen und dann mit meinem Vater essen . Anschließend einen netten Spaziergang machen und den Rest des Tages mit dir auf der Couch kuscheln. _

Hawkeye war jetzt so richtig in Fahrt gekommen und nun war es an Francis ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Francis zog Hawkeye zu sich und begann ihn zu küssen. Ganz langsam zärtlich. Der Kuss dauerte beinahe eine Ewigkeit und endete erst als Hawkeye sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

_Ich weiss Liebling, ich weiss. Glaubst du ich mache mir keine Sorgen wie das heute laufen wird? Glaubst du nicht ich würde lieber mit dir zu Hause beiben? Auf der Couch Kuscheln?_

_Charles und Margeret sind unsere Freunde. Und von denen haben wir nicht allzu viele außerhalb von Crapeapple Cove. Außerdem haben wir schon zwei Mal abgesagt um es uns auf der Couch oder im Bett gemütlich zu machen._

Francis sah den Man den er liebte mit seinen großen blauen Augen an und Hawkeye konnte nicht anders als seinen Schatz in seine Arme zu ziehen und lange zu umarmen.

_Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun, Schatz. Ohne dich wäre ich verloren._

Flüsterte Hawkeye seinem Francis ins Ohr.

_Weißt du was, ich geh jetzt runter zu meinem Dad, der hat so eine geheimen Süßigkeiten Verstecke. Da ist auch bestimmt etwas für Elisabeth dabei, und für uns als Wegzehrung. Sind ja immerhin zwei Stunden Fahrzeit bis Boston._

Sagte Hawkeye im gehen.

Die beiden Männer zogen ihre Jacken an und verließen ihre Wohnung im ersten Stock den Pierce Wohnhaus. Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp bei Daniel Pierce im Erdgeschoss stiegen die beiden Männer mit diversen Süßigkeiten belade ihr Auto.


End file.
